


The Stark, the Spider and the Q

by julietRichan



Series: TheAdventuresoftheStarkTwins [14]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), James Bond (Craig movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Gwen is dead, Insecure Wade, Long live Wade, Spider-man in London, Spidypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6596044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietRichan/pseuds/julietRichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q finds out about Peter's new invention -spider rope - and asks Emily to invite him to London. Unfortunately Wade doesn't get the memo that it's a temporary situation. Luckily Emily knows how to talk sense into any man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Peter is invited to London and meets Q

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Linorien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/gifts).



> Thanks to Linorien for giving me this prompt. "So awesome! I won't lie though, I figured when Emily mentioned the synthetic web stuff she was going to say Q wanted to talk to him about how he made it and uses for in in Q branch. Consider that a prompt perhaps?"

“Em, Em!” Q calls. “Damn. JARVIS, call Emily up here for me.”

_She is on her way, sir._

“Thanks.”

The pounding of feet reaches Q’s ears. “Em!”

“What?” She pops her head around the doorway. “I was making a technological breakthrough. This had better be good.”

“I need help.”

“Okay, that’s a first.”

Q rolls his eyes, “Shut up, will you help me or not?”

Sighing, Emily walks further into the room, “What do you need?”

“I need for you to track down someone for me.”

“Why can’t you do it?” Emily crosses her arms over her chest.

Q gestures to his computer screen, “Let me rephrase, I need for you to convince a student to come visit Q-branch.”

Emily looks at the screen. _Peter Parker._ _Science fair. Synthetic spider rope. Oh dear._ “Sure, no problem.”

 

~ ST ~

 

“Hey Peter.” Emily greets the teenager.

Peter jumps, “How do you keep doing that?”

Emily shrugs, “No idea, sorry.” She sits next to him on the bench, “How are you?”

“I’m alright.”

“I heard about Ms. Stacy. Were you two close?”

“Yeah.” He looks down. “Friends since childhood. Me, Gwen and Harry. _Friends till the end._ Look how that turned out.”

Emily leans back, “I come with an offer.” Peter looks at her. “My brother (I’ve told you about him right?) he’s heard about your synthetic spider rope (are you really calling it that?) and wants to invite you to his work. It’s in London, you can stay over at our place or we’ll pay for your hotel, and you’d be over for a week. You don’t have to come if you don’t want to.”

Peter is silent as he thinks over the offer. “That sounds nice, actually. Where does he work?”

Emily leans in close, ensuring her lips won’t be read. Quietly as possible, Emily whispers, “MI6.”

Peter blinks. “What? Really?”

“Yup, he’s head of the technical division there.” Emily nods.

“Wow.”

Emily stands, “You’ll like it there. Lots of geeks and nerds. They call themselves minions with Zac being ‘The Overlord’. It’s rather interesting.”

“Will you be there?”

Emily shakes her head, “No, I have my own spy work to do.”

Peter laughs, “Alright.”

“I’ll pick you up in two days?”

“Sure.”

 

~ ST ~

 

“Oh my gosh! This is amazing!” Peter exclaims.

Q chuckles, “Yes, it rather is.”

Peter spins around, taking in all of Q-branch. “And you work here? Every day?”

“Well, not every day. We sometimes have to kick him out or 007 will have our hides.” A minion says from her computer.

“Or 006. I swear, once he started going steady he’s become more of a mother hen than ever.” Another minion adds.

Q full on laughs, “True. So Mr. Parker, shall we get started?”

“Oh, call me Peter, please.”

“Peter then.” Q nods, “Follow me.” He leads the younger man to his personal workspace. “What I want to do is find a way to use your spider rope to help our agents in the field. Any ideas?”

“Uh, yeah. It would be really great for swinging from buildings.”

“I can think of a few agents who would find that useful. Can it be used for the apprehension of targets?”

Peter nods, “Oh yeah, definitely.” He chuckles internally. Spider-man technology, used to take down terrorists, funded by the British government? What would the Bugle say?

“Wonderful. Let’s get planning then.”


	2. Peter and Wade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade didn't get the memo that Peter's work was only temporary.

Peter is in love. Spending time with Q and the minions of Q-branch is a dream come true. The minions had quickly taken the teenage American under their wings and treat him as if he was one of them. The ability to talk science with some of the most brilliant minds is nothing short of liberating. Never before has anyone taken the time to listen to his ideas, and yet the minions quickly flock to him if he even so much as looks like he’s gotten an idea.

Q often teases him that Peter could probably be able to takeover Q-branch if he wished. Peter would blush and mumble that he likes Q too much to do anything like that.

 

It is on his second to last day at Q-branch when trouble happens.

Peter had decided to stay in a hotel, not wanting to impose upon the Stark Twins – despite their assurances they didn’t mind.

He was beginning to regret that decision now.

For the last two days, Peter’s spidy-sense had been tingling. Someone was watching him.

That someone happened to be Wade, aka Deadpool.

“Wade? What the hell are you doing here?” Peter groans when he comes to. He never liked being knocked out, even by someone he trusted like Wade Wilson.

Wade bites his lip, “I’m sorry Spidy, I couldn’t let you go without getting an explanation.”

“What? Wade, what are you talking about?”

“Why did you leave me? Is it because I leave the towel on the bathroom floor? Did I push things too fast? I’ll slow down if that’s what you want. But please, please don’t leave.” He looks down, and in a small voice says, “Please don’t leave me.”

Peter blinks. “Why would I leave you?”

“Because those spies offered you a job and now you’ve found someone else.”

“Wade, who else would I choose?”

“That skinny guy with the crazy hair. Looks just like Lady Emily.”

Peter snorts, then chuckles, then full on laughs, “Q? You think I like Q?”

“Don’t you?” Wade tilts his head in confusion.

Peter shakes his head, “No. He’s Emily’s brother and already has a boyfriend. Some assassin he works with. Sure Q’s a great guy, he’s really nice, but I don’t like him in that way.”

“What about the job?”

“Q asked me to come and talk about my spider rope. I’ve been helping design gadgets for his agents. But I’m not going to stay. I was going to come back in two days.”

“Oh.”

Silence.

Then the door of the room they were in flies open.

“Wade, I should have guessed.” A familiar voice growls.

“Hello Emily.” Wade sheepishly offers.

“Don’t you go ‘hello Emily’-ing to me. Do you have any idea the trouble you caused simply because you didn’t stop to think? Q-branch is up in arms over Peter’s disappearance, Q was just about to call in his boyfriend, and I swear I saw a few minions sharpening knives.” Emily glares, “You, Wade Wilson, are in big trouble.”

Peter sighs, “It’s not his fault. I forgot to tell him where I was going.”

“No.” Emily snaps, “You are an adult – or well, you have the maturity of one – and you don’t have to tell him where you are going to be every minute of the day. He should have trusted you.”

Wade looks down, “I’m sorry Emily.”

Emily deflates, sighing. “I know. I’ll call Q-branch and let them know that Peter is fine. You can stay with my brother and me, unless Peter wants you with him, until Peter returns home.”

Peter gives a weak smile, “I would like for you to be with me.”

Wade nods, “I’d like that too Spidy.”

“Good. Now, Peter has work to get to. Wade, with me.” Emily turns on her heel and walks out.

 

~ ST ~

 

Peter stands on the tarmac of the landing strip. Wade at his side.

“You really must visit some time. I know the minions would love to see you again.” Q says.

Peter nods, “I’ll see what I can do.”

“Wonderful. And keep in touch, would you? I quite enjoyed talking with you.”

“Thank you, I will.”

Emily hugs both men, “You two be good now.”

“When am I not?” Wade jokes. Emily glares at him. Wade hold up his hands in a placating gesture. “All right, all right. Don’t worry, I’ve got Spidy to look after me.” He wraps an arm around Peter’s waist.

“Will I see you again soon?” Peter asks Emily.

Emily shrugs, “We’ll see. Probably.”

Peter and Wade get on the plane.

“Wade?”

“Yeah Spidy?”

“Next time, just call me. Okay?”

“Whatever you say baby.”


End file.
